Braille
by altaira verantca
Summary: Bola basket yang ia cintai itu melukai mata Kuroko Tetsuya, mengurungnya dalam kegelapan selama dua minggu penuh, menyandaranya di rumah sakit. Ini adalah ketika Kuroko mulai menghafal huruf braille dengan membaca ulang sebuah buku lama. Dengan vanilla milkshake. burger, cola, dan Kagami Taiga menemaninya. (fanart by orenjinoir @ pixiv)


Hai! Kemudian ini adalah fanfic kedua sebagai perayaan atas selesainya stase ko-ass saya di bagian mata. Mungkin kalau ada yang belum tahu, saya membuat CSCR sebelumnya. Dan sesungguhnya ini fanfic seharusnya selesai pas KagaKuro's day tanggal 11 Oktober kemaren! Karena baru sempat sekarang, dan akhirnya menemukan plot yang pas, this is it! :D (meskipun saya gak tahu juga ini masuk genre apa sebenernya ya... Murni romance atau apaan ya? =w=a)

Dan terima kasih banyak buat Orenjinoir yang udah bikin fanart pas Kagakuro's day kemaren! Inilah ffic balasannya! Dan saya memang memakai fanart-nya sebagai sumber dari segala ffic ini. Ah, you must visit her Pixiv! Really! She is awesome! Find her username (orenjinoir) in pixiv!

Have a nice read!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Braille ****© altaira verantca**

**Rated : ****T**

**Genre (s) :**** Romance **

**Cast (s) : K****agami Taiga | Kuroko Tetsuya**

.

.

_"Yesterday was one of the greatest and most beautiful days of my life. I tasted the greatest joys. God was pleased to hold before my eyes the dazzling splendors of eternal hope. After that, doesn't it seem that nothing more could keep me bound to the earth?"__ – Louis Braille_

_._

_._

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kegilaan emosi seorang pemain lawan terhadap bayangan Tim Seirin itu sudah mencapai batasnya saat ia tanpa sadar melakukan _passing_ yang meleset dari tangan kaptennya. _Passing_ yang menjadi ungkapan luap amarahnya. _Passing_ yang tidak disadari oleh pemuda berekspresi minimal yang awalnya akan melakukan _steal_.

_Passing_ yang melesat membelah udara lembab oleh keringat, menyerempet sudut mata kirinya, dan terus melintas, melesak, menggesek, menggores, merobek kulit diantara kedua bola cahaya tenang berwarna biru langit itu. Sampai akhirnya memberikan sensasi panas menyengat akhir di mata kanannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya berlutut di tengah lapangan, tangan menutupi kedua mata yang ia pejamkan erat. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan panik, kaget, takut dari pelatih dan segenap teman setimnya, dari seluruh penonton stadion yang padat, serta teriakan peluit panjang untuk menghentikan permainan.

Anyir segar darah memenuhi indra penciumannya. Lelehan hangat kental terasa turun dari bagian yang ia tutupi erat dengan tangannya, melekuk tepat menyentuh ujung bibirnya, memberinya sensai getir di dalam kecap refleks lidahnya. Semuanya tidak penting, bahkan saat beberapa orang menaikkannya ke tandu bahkan segera menaikkannya ke dalam ambulans, saat rasa panas-perih-tajam-nanar menggerogoti kedua matanya; semua tidak penting kecuali satu kata yang terucap lirih dari bibirnya.

"Kagami-kun…."

.

.

Pintu terbuka, dengan kekuatan yang cukup membuatnya terjeblak lebar meski tidak membentur tembok. Menderitkan engsel dengan frekuwensi suara yang sama setiap harinya, selama lima hari ini, di ruangan yang sama; berwarna hijau lembut, jendela besar yang tertutup tirai putih tipis, vas berisi bunga segar yang baru diganti, tempat tidur putih dengan selimut hijau muda, tak lupa aroma karbol pinus menguar lembut sejak sepanjang koridor tadi.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kagami-kun," suara itu tenang, kalem, tidak berdasar seperti biasanya, "kau sendirian hari ini?"

Kagami Taiga, meski sudah kelimakalinya ia mendapati pemandangan di depannya, tidak dapat merasa tidak melunak—kalau tidak mau dibilang sakit atau sedih—mendengar suara itu. Melihat sang pemilik suara yang tidak menoleh sedikit pun padanya, ke arahnya. Pemilik suara yang kini duduk bersandar di kasur yang ditegakkan, memakai selapis baju warna _lavender_ yang hanya saling menindih dengan sisi lainnya dan disatukan dengan sabuk tipis, dengan rambut sebiru langit musim semi saat mereka dulu bertemu, juga mata tertutup kasa berlapis melilit kepalanya, mengatupkan matanya dalam ketenangan.

Kagami menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi yang ada di samping bangsal itu sejak awal. Menaruh kantong kertas coklat yang cukup besar di meja, ia menanggapi pertanyaan _partner-_nya itu. "Begitulah. Yang lain masih sibuk latihan tadi." Kagami mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah dingin karena pendingin ruangan sejak tadi menyala.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kagami melirik ke meja geser di hadapan Kuroko. Ada sebuah buku yang cukup tebal disana. Tebal kertasnya, bukan akumulasi halaman yang dijilidnya. Dan jemari panjang mungil kuat itu sedang merabanya perlahan.

"Membaca," ujarnya singkat, yang langsung disambut semburan tawa pendek dari Kagami.

"Hoi, Kuroko! Aku tidak terlalu bodoh sampai kau harus membohongiku seperti itu!" Kagami diam sebelum melanjutkan, "aku tidak bodoh tepatnya." Tangannya sibuk mengambil kembali kantong kertas coklat tadi. Mengeluarkan isinya hingga menguarlah aroma daging gurih beserta keju lembut di ruangan itu : selusin Maji burger.

"Kau mungkin tidak bodoh, Kagami-kun. Hanya agak bodoh," Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya. Dengusan kesal Kagami bila mendengar ucapannya, suara kertas pelapis burger yang dibuka, juga akhirnya sebuah dingin basah yang menyentuh pipinya dengan sebentuk aroma vanila kuat disana.

"Bagianmu. Mau kuletakkan di meja atau nanti saja?" bagaimana pun Kagami tahu kalau Kuroko sedang bersungguh-sungguh dengan apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Minumkan padaku, Kagami-kun," tidak ada perintah kuat disana, namun tidak ada yang bisa menolak suara tenang tanpa emosi namun terasa begitu hangat menggelitik telinga Kagami. Lagi-lagi, tanpa banyak protes, Kagami hanya menusukkan sedotan ke gelas plastik itu lalu menempelkan ujung bebasnya ke bibir lembut yang warnanya belum sematang biasanya.

"Tsk. Minumlah sendiri, Kuroko. tanganmu senggang, kan?" tangan lainnya mendorongkan lagi setangkup burger ke mulutnya sendiri sementara Kuroko meneguk perlahan _vanilla milkshake_ yang ia pegang dengan tangan lainnya.

Kuroko melepas mulutnya dari sedotan dan mengangguk kecil kepada rekannya, menandakan ia akan melanjutkannya nanti. "Tanganku sedang membaca, Kagami-kun."

Dan kalimat ini menggelitik Kagami untuk melongok, memperhatikan apa yang sejak tadi ujung-ujung jemari yang ia suka itu sentuh dengan hati-hati penuh penghayatan. Yang membuat Kuroko menolak dengan halus untuk langsung menghabiskan minuman favoritnya sekarang juga. Membaca dengan jarinya.

Awalnya tidak ada yang terlihat sampai _ace_ Seirin itu memicingkan matanya, hingga ujung pangkal alis bercabangnya nyaris bertautan, sampai ia melihat deretan titik-titik timbul di kertas putih tebal itu. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang. Lihat! Dia tidak bodoh, kan?

"Braille? Kau bisa membaca braille sekarang?" Kagami tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan sedikit tidak percayanya saat tahu apa yang sejak tadi Kuroko lakukan, "untuk apa?"

Tangan Kuroko berhenti, wajahnya berpaling ke arah Kagami. Mungkin bila lilitan kasa itu dilepas, akan terlihat sepasang bola berwarna biru cerah menyejukkan disana, menatap sepasang mata _crimson_ yang selalu meneduh bila mereka hanya berdua.

"Sedang mengeja kalau sekarang. Aku masih berusaha menghafalnya dengan cara membaca ulang buku yang pernah kubaca sebelumnya," jawab Kuroko, "untuk apa? Untuk membunuh kebosanan saat kau belum kemari menemaniku, Kagami-kun."

Jawaban kedua cukup membuat pria dengan tubuh lebih besar itu terbatuk cepat. Nyaris memuntahkan lumatan makanannya kalau ia tidak sigap meraih _cola_ dan meneguk isinya cepat. Kuroko Tetsuya, dia ahli dalam mengagetkan orang; dalam berbagai makna.

"M-Maaf kalau aku memang tidak bisa terus-menerus menemanimu. Aku tidak dalam keadaan untuk membolos segala kegiatan di sekolah," agak tergagap, dan ia melanjutkan membuka burger keduanya.

Kuroko menggeleng, kembali menggerakkan jarinya untuk membaca rangkaian titik kasar yang masih agak asing oleh tubuhnya. Tidak menepis kesulitan karena kapal halus di tiap ruas jemari dan tangannya akibat latihan setiap hari, tapi ia sangat ingin bisa membaca dengan cara ini.

"Kagami-kun yang setiap hari kemari tanpa aku memintanya sudah membuatku senang," Kuroko tidak menoleh, arah wajahnya lurus ke depan, ke arah televisi yang tidak berguna selama ia menjadi penghuni di kamar itu, "dan terhibur dengan kekonyolannya."

Kalimat terakhir berhadiah sebuah tepukan kecil di kepala sang bayangan itu. "Kalau kau sembuh, aku berjanji akan menepukmu jauh lebih keras lagi."

"Itu masih lama, Kagami-kun."

"Sembilan hari lagi, bukan? Atau lebih cepat kalau keadaan matamu cepat membaik." Kini ia membuka lapisan pembungkus burger ketiganya.

"Itu lama," ujar Kuroko. Ada nada kecewa dan rindu disana. Kalau Kagami boleh menebak, mungkin karena ia tidak bisa bermain di lapangan basket seperti biasanya. Bermain dan bercinta sampai puas dengan basket yang ia cintai; mereka cintai.

"Jangan dihitung harinya kalau begitu," sambar Kagami sekenanya. Hal melankolis seperti itu bukan bidangnya.

"Aku menghitung berapa kali Kagami-kun datang kemari dan menemaniku," jawab Kuroko lugas, tegas, menyatakan isi pikirannya yang jujur, yang tidak membawa ekspresi apapun di wajah putih pucat menenangkan itu.

Kagami menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan tidak ada dari Kuroko ke semburat kecil dan tipis kemerahan di pipinya."Kau tidak manis sekali kalau begitu," gerutunya kesal, yang terdengar sebagai lonceng riang di telinga Kuroko.

Kagami sudah menghabiskan burger kedelapannya ketika Kuroko ingin meminum kembali _vanilla milkshake_ yang tadi ia belikan, setiap hari. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kagami kembali menyodorinya dan Kuroko menyambutnya tanpa banyak kata selain '_arigatoo.'_

"Ah," suku kata tunggal menyelip keluar dari bibir yang mungkin sekarang sudah penuh akan kemanisan dan keharuman vanila. Membuat si perut karet itu mengedikkan alisnya ingin tahu.

"Kagami-kun, bolehkah aku membaca sesuatu dengan suara?" tanya Kuroko, dengan suara sopan lembutnya.

Kagami mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak terlalu peduli, tidak sadar kalau Kuroko tidak bisa melihatnya sampai sang bayangan mengulangi ucapannya.

"Baca saja." Kagami meneguk minumannya lagi, kali ini ia berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan. Entah refleks atau hanya sebuah insting seorang laki-laki, yang kemudian ia pikir bahwa opsi kedua itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Kuroko menarik nafas lembut sebelum ujung-ujung jarinya menggantikan fungsi matanya. Menetak kelembutan tiap titik dan mulai menyuarakan kata demi kata. Dalam suara tanpa emosinya, terpadu dalam kesungguhan dari tiap konsonannya, terpilin lembut dengan perasaan di tiap vokalnya.

"_Kemudian aku melihatmu, berkelip tanpa nada dan aturan mengikat. Menyandera mataku yang mencari titik dalam kelam. Menahan langkahku untuk berlalu, menarik tubuhku untuk mendekat, menyatu dalam hangat rindang cahaya yang kau pancarkan. Aku ingin disana, di sampingmu. Melekat erat padamu tidak terpisahkan, menguarkan sosokmu dalam hitam kelam cahaya, menegaskan batasmu dalam terang bayangan. Menyandingkan posturku dengan tegapmu menghadap sorot onar dari berbagai penjuru masa. Merekatkan diriku kepadamu sebagaimana setia bayangan kepada cahanyanya. Menegaskan bahwa mencintaimu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan—"_

Ucapan Kuroko tidak tuntas. Karena sebuah bibir mengunci bibirnya. Menubrukkan wangi tajam _cola_ dan lembut vanila menggoda. Melumatkan kelembutan hangat dan lembab dalam satu hentakan nafas. Menghilangkan batas norma masyarakat ketika gigitan lembut dan invasi bertenaga dari otot tanpa tulang ke dalam cavum hangat yang manis. Semanis susu dan selembut vanila; setajam _cola_ dan semenyegarkan soda, serta gurih keju dan ranum daging panggang. Bertumbukan. Menjadi satu dalam hitungan degup jantung yang terlalu cepat bahkan untuk satu detik waktu dunia.

"—_melainkan sebuah kebutuhan hakiki dari dasar kebutuhan jiwa dan raga,_" kalimat itu selesai diucapkan. Di tengah deru nafas setelah ciuman panjang memabukkan itu terjadi. Di antara rona merah tipis di pipi Kuroko dan warna merah yang lebih kentara di wajah Kagami.

Kagami berdecak kesal, tidak sepenuhnya kesal pastinya, "berhentilah bicara sesuatu yang memalukan, Kuroko!" rona merah memenuhi wajahnya, menghantar panas hingga ke tengkuknya.

Punggungnya sedikit menegang saat jemari dingin menyentuh pipinya. Meraba halus tiap lekuk anatomis wajahnya, dengan hati-hati dan perhatian, juga sensasi kekaguman. Menyentuh runcing dagunya, mengusap lembab bibirnya, menetak garis hidungnya, mengurut sudut matanya, dan memeta alis teraneh yang pernah tangan itu rasakan; sepasang alis yang bercabang.

"Wajahmu panas, Kagami-kun," dan ucapan itu berujung dengan tepukan ringan di belakang Kuroko.

"Dan itu semua gara-gara kau, Kuroko. Tsk! Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan terlebih dahulu apa yang akan kau katakan. Ucapanmu tadi itu memiliki banyak arti!" Kagami merutuk otaknya sendiri yang mulai berpikir tidak waras mengenai rekan setimnya ini.

Kuroko diam, menyandarkan bahunya kepada Kagami yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tangannya melingkar ringan di pinggang Kagami, dan jarinya meluncur halus meniti tulang belakangnya. "Artikan sesukamu, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak akan menolak."

Kagami mencerna ucapan Kuroko dalam-dalam, sebelum menyerah dan memeluk tubuh pemuda biru muda itu erat. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, seulas senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya. Senyum yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Kagami Taiga. "Menginaplah kalau begitu, dan jangan gaduh, bagaimana pun ini rumah sakit."

.

.

Mata Kuroko sudah mulai terpejam saat Kagami menyentil dahinya kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengantuk setelah makan, Kuroko?" mata biru langit di hadapannya hampir tertutup sempurna tadi.

"Ini efek obat, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak mengantuk," kilah Kuroko yang kini memilih untuk bersandar di tembok atap sekolah yang hangat, memeluk Nigou yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu. Seminggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, ia masih tidak dijinkan bermain basket sampai 3 minggu ke depan. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menurut daripada ancaman kehilangan pengelihatan selamanya.

"Bohong. Kau selalu mengantuk setelah makan di tempatku," Kagami mengikuti Kuroko dan matanya silau ketika ia melempar padangannya ke ruang bebas di atap yang jelas disinari oleh terik matahari.

Matanya melirik pemuda berpostur kecil itu, sepertinya bocah itu tidak sadar kalau silau itu mengganggu matanya. Mata yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan total sehingga harus dijaga dengan sebaik-baiknya, atau begitulah kata dokter.

"Tsk! Kau ini merepotkan!" mengabaikan Nigou dalam pelukan Kuroko, Kagami merangkul pundak pemuda itu, menariknya hingga kepala Kuroko jatuh nyaman di pundaknya, dengan rambut beraroma vanila lembut menggelitik hidungnya.

Kuroko tidak bereaksi, sudah tidur dengan sangat lelap sepertinya. Kagami menghela nafas cepat dan mencuri ciuman kecil di rambut biru soda itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia menangkupkan telapak tangan lebarnya menutupi mata Kuroko tanpa menggunakan tekanan, melindungi dari pengaruh jahat silau matahari bagi mata _aquamarine_ favoritnya.

"_Arigatoo, _Kagami-kun. Mataharinya memang terlalu terik," ucap suara khas itu kalem.

Tidak usah diceritakan bagaimana pemuda berambut merah gelap itu gelagapan menghadapi ucapan itu. Perasaannya hanya satu, bukan perasaan yang asing karena ini juga sudah sering terjadi sebelumnya : tertangkap basah.

.

.

-fin-

* * *

Tenang saja~ Luka di mata Kuroko bisa sembuh total kok~ Saya lagi agak males menjelaskan dengan detail mengenai ilmu mata disini. Sebenarnya ini plot ketiga yang akhirnya saya pakai dari prompt : Braille. KagaKuro kurang cocok untuk angst menurut saya...untuk saat ini tepatnya.

Well, makasih sudah baca! Segala saran, kritik, review akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Jaa neee~ :D


End file.
